


summer days driftin' away

by IEHM



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, An Attempt At Humour, Can I make it anymore obvious?, F/F, Fluff, Summer Romance, clem works at her uncle's pharmacy, maybe the teeniest angst later but mostly fluff??, maybe unintentionally ooc sometimes but im tryin, the ericson kids are there in spirit and phone and MAYBE person later on, vi spends the summer in macon and gets a cold day 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEHM/pseuds/IEHM
Summary: After being disowned by her parents in all but name, Violet has nowhere to go when Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth closes for the summer. Luckily, her cousin Jane has a spare bed! Now Violet has to spend the summer in a state she's never been in with a cousin she hasn't spoken to in months. What could go wrong?(spoiler alert; she gets a cold)tldr; violet and clementine embark on a summer romance, with the occasional outside plot.





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> hello i haven't published writing online in a v long time please be nice 
> 
> mom: brody  
> pianoman: louis  
> gunsnrosies (im v proud of this one): marlon  
> victoryv: violet  
> JustAasim: ruby.
> 
> just kidding, aasim
> 
> the opening texts are inspired by tumblr posts.

**we dem Ericson bois™**

**Today** _11:54 am_

**mom** : today was kind of a cheat day for me.

 **mom** : i went on my morning run at seven instead of six.

 **mom** : and had a little bit of whipped cream with my fruit at breakfast.

**pianoman:**

**pianoman** : i've had nothing but pepsi and oreos for the past four weeks.

 **gunsnrosies** : summer break literally just started dude???

 **pianoman:** gotta get that summer bod

 **victoryv** : so he can hide it in tht drug dealer coat

 **victoryv** : we had every meal together asshole we know you eat like a regular human person

 **pianoman** : oh please.

 **pianoman** : you wish you were rocking this teen dad bod

 **victoryv** : gross

 **mom** : teen dad?

 **gunsnrosies:** its me im his son

 **pianoman** : my child

 **JustAasim:** No.

Violet felt a cough erupt from her chest. She spluttered as she reached for one of the tissues littering her bed. As the coughing fit calmed down she cursed. This was her first summer in years away from her shitty parents and what does she do? Catch a fucking cold. Jesus. She blew her nose.

Death would be preferred.

Violet looked out of her open window, listening to the new sounds of Macon. Ericson’s always made noise, whether it was the younger kids yelling at the weekend or the seniors sneaking down the corridor there was always something to listen too. Her parents had lived in the same house for as long as she could remember, a large almost manor-like building in the countryside where she could have screamed at the top of her lungs and had faith that no one would hear through the sound-proof walls.

Jane’s apartment didn’t have sound-proof walls. She wasn’t even 100% sure there was supposed to be two bedrooms but hey, a bed is a bed.

Even if it does take up almost the entire floor.

Anyway, in her cousin’s place Violet could hear everything. The cars on the road, the rain on the walls, the TV at midnight when Jane had to work a dumb shift.

Speaking of work; had she already left? Violet frowned, clearing her throat.

“Jane?” She croaked. Nothing. She took a deep breath. “Jane!” She said a little louder. She heard socks padding across the kitchen and soon enough the familiar head and hair of her cousin popped through the doorway.

“You good kiddo?” Jane was in the process of buttoning her waitress shirt. She looked at her expectantly; almost eagerly. “You feeling any better? Want some water?”

Violet shook her head. “Can I…” She winced. “Can I borrow ten bucks for cold stuff? I promise I’ll pay it back, I’m going to start looking for a summer job as soon as I-“

“Woah, Vi! It’s fine!” Jane said, reaching for her back pocket. “Are you sure you’re well enough? I could pick some up for you on my way home?”

“I don’t think I can wait that long.” Violet admitted as she rose from her bed. Her phone was still lighting up. God, it had only been two days since they all last saw each other and her friends were already messaging like it had been the full summer. She pulled on her trusted sleeveless jacket. “Just point me in the right direction, I guess.”

Jane rummaged through her wallet before pulling out a twenty-dollar bill. “Here, get yourself some of that weird tea shit. I think lemon is good for colds? And uh, it’s down the street that way,” Jane pointed. “Follow the road for ten minutes, it has the word ‘DRUGS’ on the front in big letters, if you miss it you’re an idiot.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Jane’s phone beeped. “Shit, my carpool is here. Are you sure you don’t need me to stay home?”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright, I’ll be back later.” She paused at the bedroom door. “And Vi? Don’t worry about the summer job. At your age you should just be chilling with friends or whatever the kids are doing.”

Violet didn’t know what to comment on first; her lack of friends in the region, her cousin’s attempt at current slang or the idea that her cousin wasn’t born only five years before her. In the end she just nodded obligingly as the older woman left.

She opened her phone just in time.

 **pianoman** : you fuckers dont know about my knife stick

 **pianoman** : it's a knife taped to a stick and it's the ultimate weapon

 **victoryv** : Spear.

 **pianoman** : blocked

 **victoryv** : whatever.

 **victoryv:** wait is ruby not in this gc?

 **gunsnrosies** : nah no crushes allowed isn’t that right aasim?!?!?

Violet decided to keep quiet on that one.

 **mom:** what do u need her for?

 **mom** : r u okay??

 **pianoman** : living up to your name I see.

 **victoryv:** I just have a cold or something. Wanted to know what I should buy.

 **mom:** !!!

Violet barely had time to blink before another conversation appeared.

**Ruby**

**Today** _12:10am_

**Ruby:** I hear you’re dying.

She rolled her eyes.

 **Violet** : I wish.

**we dem Ericson bois™**

**Today** _12:10 am_

**victoryv** : brody wtf

**Ruby**

**Today** _12:11am_

 

 **Ruby** : Well I can’t cure death but this should help

 **Ruby** : [druglist.jpeg]

 **Violet** : I owe you one.

 **Ruby:** I know.

Damn.  Violet grabbed a handful of toilet paper and stuffed it in her pocket. She also grabbed her single key (she needed a keyring or something) and headphones before leaving the apartment, coughing the entire way.

 

 

Violet didn’t know why the huge ‘DRUGS’ sign had surprised her. Jane had told her it was there. She just didn’t think it would be that big. From the outside Everett Pharmacy Drugstore looked more like a movie theatre than a store. Whatever. She loaded up Ruby’s list. As long as they have what she needs it could look like a goddamn space station.

She pulled out an earbud as she walked through the front door, eyes scanning Ruby’s list. _Okay so I need cough drops, nasal spray, hot lemon, congestion tablets, Advil… Jesus. Maybe I am dying._

“Everything okay over here?” A soft voice called out from behind her. Violet rolled her eyes.

“Uh huh.” _Why do retail people always try and get involved? Let me die in peace._ She looked at the top shelf. _Surrounded by VapoRub. Shit, maybe I need a basket._ She picked up a box.

“Are you sure?” The voice piped up again. “You look a little lost.”

Something snapped. “Well maybe I’d be able to focus better if annoying-“ She growled, turning around sharply.

_Holy crap._

A girl stood behind Violet. She swallowed. A _very cute_ girl. With short brunette hair hidden beneath a beat-up baseball cap and an employee’s uniform.

The employee stared at Violet with wide brown eyes, arms crossed in way that gave Violet a total gun show. Violet watched the girl’s eyes narrow as she tried to fight off a scowl.

“Sorry, I’ll just leave you to it.” The girl replied in an obviously-practiced-for-retail cheerful tone before she began to speed away.

 _Good job, Violet. The first cute girl you haven’t known since you were twelve and you were a total ass._ She sighed. “Wait.” She called half-heartedly, hoping that the girl wouldn’t hear her. No such luck; the minute she’d spoke the girl had paused and glanced back at her. “Yes?”

Violet sighed again. “I’m sorry. I know you’re just doing your job.”

The girl relaxed slightly. “It’s okay.” She said slowly; probably a little suspicious.

“No it’s not. I’m in a crappy mood that has absolutely nothing to do with you. I’m just-“ A cough emerged. “I’m just really fucking sick and I’ve never had to buy my own shit before. I even had to get my friend to make me a list.” She waved her phone for emphasis. “You didn’t do anything.”

Violet was never a big fan of rom-coms. She always thought they were kind of ridiculous. Some basic, not that attractive white dude would always meet this super-hot girl who’s like way out of his league and somehow, they’d end up together. It didn’t make any sense to her young lesbian brain. They were always more Louis and Brody’s sort of thing.

And yet something happened that Violet had never experienced in her, albeit short, history of dating. This girl, whose name she didn’t even know, turned fully towards her. Violet watched her face soften, her golden eyes turned to gentle and when she smiled, god, Violet’s brain short-circuited. The music in her headphones seemed to get louder even though she hadn’t touched the volume. She was beautiful. Just when Violet thought it couldn’t get any worse this girl had the nerve to _chuckle_ and just completely shut down her brain. Violet wasn’t even aware she had done anything funny but damn, she’d go to clown school if it meant she could hear this girl fully laugh. She was beautiful

And here was Violet; wearing track pants and the baggiest band t-shirt she owned, nose full of snot and now gaping like a moron with her phone in one hand and a box of VapoRub in the other.

The girl shook her head, still chuckling. “I know I didn’t do anything.” She smiled before nodding at Violet’s phone. “Can I see?”

Violet nodded, handing over her phone and just praying that for once the group chat would shut up or talk about something normal. As she passed her phone she glanced down, catching sight of the girl’s name tag.

_Clementine Everett. That’s a pretty name. Wait, Everett?_

“You’re family owns the store?”

Clementine, who had been searching the list, looked up. Seeing Violet staring a little too intensely at her nametag she smiled. “Yeah, my uncle gave me a summer job here until school starts. My grandparents used to own it.”

Violet came _this_ close to asking why her grandparents didn’t own it anymore before she realised how dumb that would be. _Isn’t it fun when your brain to mouth filter works for once?_

“That’s nice of him.” She replied, wincing internally as she put the box back on the shelf. _THAT’S THE BEST YOU COULD SAY??_ She promptly sneezed into her sleeve. _Exactly._

“Not really,” Clementine shrugged. “I’m a _great_ employee.” She teased.

“I’ll bet.”

Clementine’s head tilted slightly. “That sounded a little sarcastic.”

This time Violet shrugged. “I mean, I’m willing to bet money that hat goes against the uniform code or whatever.”

Clementine looked affronted but Violet pushed on. “And you’ve been stood staring at a dying girl’s phone instead of helping her. You getting my credit card info or what?”

“Well, to begin with, you’re not dying, it’s cold medicine. And you shouldn’t keep your credit card details on your mobile, what the hell?”

“You're allowed to say hell on the clock?”

Clementine scoffed. “ _Thirdly_ , where I go the hat goes and _fourthly_ ,” She continued, “I’m a great employee. In fact, I’m _such_ a great employee that I’m going to go get everything on this list while a certain dying girl waits by the counter for me to ring her up!” She chirped before heading off, still holding Violet’s phone.

“I thought I wasn’t dying,” The blonde grumbled but obliged, making the short trip to the counter and leaning against it. She hadn’t noticed before but the store was empty of people besides herself and Clem. She could hear someone shuffling in the back who she assumed was another family member in the business. She watched Clementine flit around the store. At some point she had picked up a basket and was surely filling it with the stuff Violet needed. Just as Violet was hit with a particularly vicious coughing fit Clementine returned.

“Okay, so I got everything on the list you actually needed.” _Fucking Ruby._ “Will there be anything else?”

“Not unless the giant DRUGS sign outside was a subtle hint?” Violet replied absentmindedly.

Clementine rolled her eyes. “Sorry to disappoint, only medicine here.” She began to ring her up, putting the medicine in a paper bag.

“So uh, where are you from?”

Violet frowned. “What makes you think I’m not from around here?”

Clementine shrugged. “You know, the lack of a Georgia accent, the fact that every local knows there way around this store like the back of their hands.”

“Maybe my usual drug guy wasn’t available.”

“In that case, you should become a regular here. We’re much more reliable.” Clementine bagged her items. “That’ll be $17.98.”

Violet nodded, suddenly feeling a bit drowsy. “Well, the cute employees are definitely a plus.” She muttered absentmindedly, reaching for the twenty in her pocket. She didn’t even realise she’d spoken aloud until Clementine’s head snapped up. She felt her face warm. “Here. Keep the change.” Violet pushed the twenty into the waiting girl’s hand and grabbed the bag and her phone before making a run for it.

“I didn’t get your name?”

She paused in front of the main entrance, turning her head to look at Clementine. She looked…distressed?

“Violet.” She replied softly, trying to ease the girl. “And uh… I’m not from around here.” She said before bolting out of the door, desperate to get home and try and forget the cute girl who she made an ass out of herself in front of.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she remembered the one silver lining.

None of _them_ were here to see it.

 

 


	2. Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just take this

It was few days later, when her cold had mostly vanished, that Violet decided to tell Jane what had happened. She doesn’t know what she was expecting really. Some advice? Reassurance?

What she should’ve expected was for her darling cousin to burst out laughing, mouth full of burger she’d picked up at the diner. Jane couldn’t cook for shit.

“So, you just what, ran?” Jane said mid-bite. “What the hell?”

Violet growled. “I don’t know, I panicked okay? I was sick and a cute girl talked to me-“

“You useless-“

“And I was rude to her.”

“Yeah but… when aren’t you?”

Violet stabbed at her salad and sighed. “I know it’s hard to believe but I do try to not be a dick to people I’ve just met.” Try being the key word here.

That made Jane pause. She lowered her burger back into the take-out box. “I know, kiddo.” She reassured. “You were having a bad day, and a cute girl tried to talk to you while you had a head full of flem and weren’t dressed to impress. It sucks.”

Violet nodded sullenly.

“Did you at least apologise for calling her annoying?”

Violet thought about it then nodded again.

“Then what’s the problem?

Violet pursed her lips. What was the problem? Ignoring the blip at the beginning the conversation had gone well, right? They joked around, Clementine had clearly forgiven her if the fetching things for her were anything to go by.

“I don’t get why she’d want to help me after I was a dick to her? And then I called her cute by accident and she still wanted to know my name.”

“…Because you apologised?” Jane said, nose scrunched. “Wait, you didn’t tell me you called her cute!”

Violet looked at her. “I just did.” She replied drolly.  “It was an accident anyway, she probably thinks I’m a creep who hits on girls while they’re at work.”

“Hang on, let me get this straight. Or, as straight as possible.” Jane took a deep breath. “You called her annoying, apologised, did some jokes, she fetched your shit for you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you called her cute and she asked you your name.”

“Uh huh.”

“And _you think,”_ Jane squinted at her, using both her hands to point at her in an almost gun-like fashion. “she doesn’t like you?”

“…Yes?”

Jane blinked at her. “You’re an idiot.”

“Fuck you,”

“Fuck me? Fuck you! Why would she ask you your name if you made her uncomfortable?”

“I don’t know, to report me for harassment?” Violet retorted. She shovelled some pasta into her mouth. “I’m done talking about this.”

“Good for you, I’m not.” Jane fired back before deflating. She’d have to take a different approach here. “Vi, why is it so hard for you to understand that she was just being nice to you _to be_ nice to you?”

“No one’s _just_ nice to people. If anything she was just nice so her boss wouldn’t get mad and like, fire her.”

“Ah yes, the boss in this family-run business would definitely fire her.”

Violet’s eyes narrowed. “How did you know that?”

“Vi, I’m the one who told you about the store. You didn’t even tell me the girl’s name and I know you’re talking about Clementine.” Jane smirked. “She’s a sweet girl. A little hard sometimes actually, but sweet. Kind of like someone else I know.”

“Hilarious.”

“Have you tried thanking her?” Jane asked.

“For what? She did her job.” The more Violet thought about it the more it made sense. Of course Clementine was nice to her, she was literally being paid to be.

“For putting up with your sick dumb ass, for one. For being extremely helpful even though you called her annoying and questioned her work ethics. And for showing an interest in your dull life?”

Violet frowned.

Jane sighed, finishing up her meal. “Look,” She said as she gathered the take-out boxes from the kitchen table. “Worst comes to worst, she was just doing her job and you get to walk away knowing you have completely redeemed yourself from that awkward encounter. Best case scenario? You get a” Jane coughed, “ _friend_ to hang out with so you don’t have to spend the whole of summer stinking up my couch. And I’ve heard stories about Clem, she’s a good friend.” She shrugged. “It’s a win/win.”

Violet pursed her lips. “I’ll think about it.” She relented, pushing herself away from the table. “Want my help cleaning up?”

“I think I can handle taking boxes to a bin, thanks.”

“Whatever.” Violet walked towards the door leading to the guest room. “Oh and Jane?” The older woman turned. “Thanks. Y’know for listening.” Violet said quickly before rushing into her room.

Jane smiled. “Anytime, kid.”

 

Violet had always been something of a quick thinker.

With friends like hers, you had to be. Every year, when the new school year started, Violet and her friends (excluding Brody who was too much of a goody-two-shoes) would partake in a little ‘Welcome Back!’ dare war. Not just against each other, mind you. They’d pull pranks on the entire school. It was kind of like prank chicken. They (Violet, Louis, Marlon and surprisingly Aasim) would draw straws. Whoever had the shortest straw had to do the first dare and so on so forth. With each dare it had to get more and more epic. The last one standing was declared the King/Queen of Carnage until the next school year. Currently, Louis was the reigning king. His dare had involved oil, a pig and food colouring. It was impossible to top.

The point is, Violet knew how to make a plan on the spot. She was even pretty good at rolling with the punches as a plan changed. So, when she stood outside Everett’s once again a thought occurred to her. She had no reason whatsoever to be in the area. She wasn’t sick, she didn’t need tampons or anything hygienic.

She scanned the surrounding area, eyes falling on a store directly across from the pharmacy. ‘Electronics’ Warehouse’ it proclaimed. The display windows were full of TV’s showing various news channels. And right there in the corner was a little help wanted sign. Violet jogged over to read it.

 

**HELP WANTED**

Summer Weekend Position. **No experience needed**.

Minimum wage. 4-5 hours a day.

Application available within.

 

Huh. Violet bit her lip. Well, she did want a job? And it’s not like she was going to get any better than a minimum wage deal considering her CV will always have to contain the phrase ‘Troubled Youth’. It also gave her an excuse to not walk into the pharmacy for a few more minutes. Fuck it.

She stepped through the automatic doors and walked straight to the counter where a portly brunette man was fiddling with a remote.

“Hey, uh, I’m here about the application?”

 

Half an hour later she had returned to her spot outside the pharmacy with a new sense of confidence. The man at the counter, Doug, had let her fill out the application in store and told her he’d be in touch this weekend with an answer so, no matter what, she had at least done something productive today. Using the momentum she had garnered from a successful interaction with another human being she pushed the door open, noticing a lot more about the store than she had the last time she’d walked in. 

It looked a lot smaller inside that Violet thought it would. There were only a few small isles with basic over the counter meds and necessities. Violet was surprised to see that the pharmacy had a snack counter that she’d just completely glossed over previously. Did pharmacies always have a soda machine? It was once again devoid of customers but this time Violet couldn’t see any employees either; the thought crossed her mind that someone had forgotten to lock the door and she was now just trespassing in the drug store which probably wouldn’t help her chances of employment with Doug.

Just as she turned to leave the door to the back room opened.

“Sorry, we’re doing renovations back- Oh,” Clementine smiled “Violet, right?”

_She remembered my name._ Violet thought dumbly.

_Well, you did make an impression._

“Yeah. Hey, Clementine.” Violet nodded back.

They stared at each other.

“So… are you feeling any better?” Clementine asked. She walked closer.

“Uh huh. Turns out you were right about the whole ‘not dying’ thing.” Violet crossed her arms.

“I’m sure it was a close call.” Clementine teased before frowning. “Is there something else wrong? You look a little pale,”

“I’m just always this pale.” Violet shrugged awkwardly. “I don’t get out much.” She winced. _Why the fuck would you say that? Now she’s gonna think you’re a total loser!_

Luckily, Clementine just laughed. “Well, maybe you should think about getting out more? Vitamin D is very important, Violet.” Clementine said mockingly. She stood in front of Violet now, baseball cap and all.

Violet rolled her eyes, smirking. “Don’t you work here? Shouldn’t you be trying to, I don’t know, con me into buying vitamin tablets or something?”

 “Is that why you’re here?” The other girl asked instead. Violet swallowed.

“No, actually. I was just in the neighbourhood-“

“Oh?” Clementine leaned against a barren shelf. Violet was beginning to suspect Clementine was the only employee in this entire store, ever.

“Yeah, I saw the help wanted sign across the street the last time I was here so I figured I’d apply.”

Clementine blinked. She looked surprised. “Oh. The Electrical Warehouse? With Doug?”

Violet nodded.

“Doug’s a family friend,” Clementine revealed. “He’s a nice guy. A little dorky, but who isn’t?”

“He seemed cool.”

“He is,” Clementine agreed. “He likes hiring people who don’t know anything about tech, just so he can teach them.”

“Guess I stand a pretty good chance then.”

Clementine hummed. “So, you were actually in the neighbourhood…”

“Yes? Should I not have been?” Violet asked, confused. _Did she not want me around here?_

The other girl laughed. “No, you’re good.”

_I’m really not._ Violet took a deep breath. “Anyway, I saw that the pharmacy was open and I wanted to see if you were around so I could thank you.”

Violet swore she could see colour rise to the other girl’s cheeks. “You don’t have to thank me, Vi.” Violet managed to hold in her grin. _She called me my nickname. I mean, it’s literally just the shortened version of my full name but still._

“No, I do.” Violet huffed. “I was a dick. I mean, I was sick but that isn’t really an excuse. It’s just-“ She sighed. “I’m not exactly like, a ‘people person’, y’know? I know I sometimes have a habit,” She wavered slightly. _You can do this._ “A habit of being too harsh.”

Clementine smiled softly. “You come off alright. I actually thought you were pretty cool.”

Violet didn’t expect that. “Oh. Thanks, I guess. You’re pretty cool too.” She said, returning the other girl’s smile.

They fell silent and for the first time, Violet didn’t feel tense. She could physically feel herself loosen up; her arms that were crossed stubbornly swung to her sides.

Clementine looked at her curiously for a moment before turning to face the back room. “Uncle B, I’m taking my break now!” A muffled voice yelled a confirmation. Clementine looked back to her.

“Do you want a soda?” She asked, already making her way towards the machine. Violet hurried after her.

“I- uh don’t have any money.”

“Don’t worry about it, this one’s on me.” Clementine ducked under the counter, picking up two cups as she went. “Is cherry okay?”

They talked at the counter for a while. So long in fact, that Violet contemplated calling bullshit on Clementine even needing to make this her break. Stories about the pharmacy turned to stories about work in general (Violet learned Clementine also babysat her neighbour’s son whenever they needed) turned to Clementine grabbing them snacks as they told stories about dumb people in stores. It surprised Violet how easy it was to talk to the girl she’d only met once before. While she didn’t share much about herself; just that she was in Macon for the summer (she didn’t want to ruin the sense of normalcy she’d apparently tricked Clementine into thinking she had). She felt a weight lift off her chest at the ability to talk to someone in person who wasn’t her cousin.

It made her brave. “Did you mean what you said?”

Clementine pulled away from her second refill, lips leaving the bitten straw (yes, Violet had a slight gay panic watching a cute girl bite a straw _shut up)._ “I mean, probably. I don’t know what you’re talking about but I don’t tend to say things I don’t mean.” She grinned. “What did I say?”

“You said I should get out more.” Violet reminded. “Did you mean it?”

“Maybe? I don’t know how much you’re actually getting out.” Clementine shrugged. “Why?”

“It’s nothing really, I was just wondering if you’d want to hang out sometime?” Violet looked down nervously, fiddling with her straw. “It’s just that I don’t really know anyone here and you’re cool and you grew up here so I thought you’d know where all the cool places are? But if you don’t want to and this is just like, a pity soda or something than that’s fine you could also be like super busy which I understand and I’m sorry.”

The room became tense again as silence permeated it. Violet cursed internally. She was being too forward. She’d just ruined what would probably be her only chance at any kind of companionship for the entire goddamn-

“Have you been to the movies yet?”

_Wait, what?_

Violet raised her head, surprised to find Clementine smiling patiently back at her.

“What?”

“There’s a movie theatre a few blocks away.” Clementine gestured in its general direction. “It’s not huge but the popcorn’s good and most of the seats aren’t ripped. Have you been?”

“No,” Violet said slowly, refusing to believe what was about to happen would happen.

“Do you want to? I’m not sure what’s on but I figured that’s the best place to start on our tour of Macon’s ‘hot spots’.” She made the quotation with her fingers. “Unless you don’t like movies?”

“No, I like movies,” Violet reassured quickly. Holy shit, this is happening. “When were you thinking?”

“Tomorrow?” Holy SHIT. “I don’t have work tomorrow so we can go later.” This isn’t real. No way was this happening. Violet was actually making plans. With a _girl._

She felt the inexplicable urge to send the middle finger emoji to Louis but she couldn’t figure out _why._ She’d figure it out later.

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” Violet nodded. “Can I have your number? Y’know, to arrange stuff.”

Clementine agreed, accepting the phone that was handed to her. She typed into it for a few seconds before handing it back. She also handed Violet her phone which she took as an unsaid demand to put her own number in. “Someone called Jane asked where you were, by the way. Sorry, I didn’t mean to read it, it just popped up.”

Shit sticks. “It’s okay,” Violet replied, telling Jane that she was on her way. “I think that’s my cue to bail, though.”

Violet couldn’t help the rush she felt at seeing Clementine looking a little disappointed. “Oh. Well, this was fun. I’ll text you later?”

“I look forward to- have you not had a customer this entire time?” Violet realised. She looked around the store then at the clock behind the till. Jesus, she’d been here an hour?

“We don’t have many busy days here.” Clementine admitted. “It usually gets busier later in the day.”

“Huh.”

“What were you saying?”

Violet frowned. “I don’t actually remember.” _I feel like the business hours of a pharmacy shouldn’t have thrown me that much._ After another round of goodbyes Violet fled the store, unable to keep the smile off her face.

“Holy shit.” She breathed, looking up at the clouds.

She, maybe, had a date.

Violet paused. Wait.

Did she have a date? When was the last time she’d even gone on a date? What does she have to do? Violet’s eyes widened. What does she have to _wear_?

Shit.

Violet bit her lip, pulling out her phone as she walked down the street.

**Brody**

**Today** _1:12pm_

**Violet:** help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I actually didn't think I'd get any comments/kudos so this was a shock tbh. I'm gonna reply to them after I finish writing this.
> 
> I just wanted to quickly say a little something about Violet and Clem's characterization in this fic. I don't want them to be ooc because then its not the violetine we know and love but I realised that I was writing in a world where the walkers never happened so Vi never lost Minnie and Clem never lost literally everyone else. I'm trying to sort of toe the line between naturally shy/ hard shell to crack violet and stoic sad my-gf-was-kidnapped-by-raiders violet. Same kind of situation with Clem.
> 
> Still, if you see anything outrageously ooc feel free to tell me! Love to learn and all that jazz
> 
> thanks again <3


	3. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a lil shorter and a lil rushed but hey aren't we all? 
> 
> no beta so all mistakes are my own

_“No, not that!”_

“Brody, if I’d known you were gonna be this much of a little bitch about it I would’ve told Louis.”

“ _And Louis would’ve been better?”_

Violet turned to glare at the computer screen. “Touché.” She grumbled, looking back at t-shirt she was holding. “What’s wrong with this?”

“ _Vi, honey, it’s a band t-shirt that I know for a fact you’ve slept in.”_ Brody said incredulously. Goddamn whoever made Brody her roommate at Ericson’s.

“I’ve washed it?”

“ _Violet. Put it on the pile.”_

Violet rolled her eyes but obliged, tossing the t-shirt onto the steadily growing mountain on her bed. “I’m running out of clothes.”

“ _You’re a lesbian! Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t have one plaid shirt in that dresser.”_ Brody clicked her mouse on her end and suddenly the pop music coming out of Violet’s laptop changed to something even more...poppy.

“That’s a stereotype,” Violet said as made her way to the dresser to rifle through her shirts. “And your date prep playlist sucks.” She heard a gasp.

“ _This is normal music Vi, it’s not my fault all you listen to is indie rock shit.”_ Typing came through the monitor. “ _What did you say her last name was again?”_

“No.” Violet deadpanned. She pulled out three flannel shirts and held them up to the webcam.

_“That all you got?”_

_“_ Some people are poor, Brody.”

Brody rolled her eyes. “ _The blue one. And I don’t see why I can’t at least look her up on Facebook._ ”

“I don’t want you to know more about her than me,” Violet replied simply, tugging off her t-shirt. It didn’t bother her if Brody saw anything, they’d been roommates at Ericson’s since Violet was twelve. Brody had seen everything before there was even anything to see.

“ _I could give you conversation topics_.” Brody tried.

“I think the whole point of making friends is that you learn this stuff as you go.” Violet pulled a face as she started buttoning her shirt. “I still don’t get why I can’t wear a t-shirt.”

“ _It’s a first date, Vi!”_

“It’s a first…hanging out.” Violet sighed. “And we’re just going to the movies.”

“ _Are you getting food_?” The blonde nodded. Clementine had texted her late-ish last night to sort out times and what they were doing. It had been Clementine’s idea to get food afterwards; she’d said showing her the diner was for ‘educational purposes’. Violet had been grinning like a moron and didn’t have the heart to tell her that her cousin worked there.

“Yeah, there’s a diner nearby.” Violet grimaced at the idea of eating more greasy food after a week with Jane.

Brody blinked. “ _Violet. That is the most cliché first date I’ve ever heard_.” She said before frowning. _“Fasten your top button_.”

“No.” Violet looked at her reflection on the computer. “I’m wearing ripped jeans, I’ll look like a new dad.”

There was a beat of silence.

“ _Where’s Louis to make a daddy joke when you need him?”_

 “Rumour has it if you play shitty piano music and say his name five times in the mirror he’ll appear,” Violet warned, smirking slightly. “Make-up, yeah or no?”

Brody hummed. “ _Well, you have naturally clear skin. Bitch. Maybe just some eyeliner and lip-gloss_?”

That was literally the only make-up Violet owned and Brody damn well knew that. Still, Violet began applying eyeliner, checking the time.

1:36 pm.

“ _Anyway_ , _I told Louis he had a lot of nerve to make his chat name ‘pianoman’ when he knows three, maybe four songs. Oh! Want to hear something terrible?”_

Violet’s phone buzzed.

**New Message From:** Clementine

“I guess?” She slid open her phone.

 

**Hey I know it’s a little early but am I okay to come get you now?**

Violet turned her head from the screen, trying to hide her smile as Brody spoke. They’d also decided that Clementine should pick her up, although Violet had given her the street corner as opposed to her actual current address. Not that Violet was ashamed of Jane’s apartment, her cousin had worked really hard to get it. She just didn’t want to have to defend her style of living just yet. She finished her make-up before replying so she didn’t look too eager.

**Yh I’ll b there in a sec**

**Cool. See you soon!**

“- _so he’s going to practice like crazy.”_

“Wait, what?” Violet looked back at the monitor.

“ _I said Louis’ grandma has a piano at her place in Florida so he said he’s going to practice like crazy.”_

Oh no. “Great. I wonder who he’s going to serenade this year.” Probably everyone. “Hey, Clementine’s on her way so I gotta go. Text you later?”

“ _You better! I want to hear everything.”_ Brody sighed dreamily. “ _Summer romances are so romantic.”_

“Brody.”

“ _Fine. Summer friendships are so…nice._ ” Brody grinned. “ _What are you still doing here? Princess Charming awaits!”_

“I’m going to murder you,” Violet swore. She closed her laptop to the sound of Brody’s cackling and grabbed her bag and wallet. Jane had to lend her money again but she was hoping to hear back from Doug soon. Speaking of Jane, she found her lounging on the couch watching TV.

“I’m leaving.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Jane called after her.

The temptation to bring up the Luke fiasco of Christmas 2016 came to mind but she decided not to dignify that with a response, instead just rolling her eyes and shutting the door.

 

 

You could put a gun to her head and Violet still wouldn’t be able to tell you what film they were seeing. Something with dinosaurs maybe?

In Violet’s defence she’d been trying to pay attention but from the moment she’d gotten into Clementine’s (death trap of a) car she hadn’t been able to focus on anything apart from this girl she quickly realised she barely knew. Through small talk she noticed little things about Clementine; how she drove a little faster than she should and until she realised she was over the speed limit and how her golden eyes flickered in a constant cycle of road – mirror – Violet – road – mirror – Violet.

Weirdly, Violet had always found reprieve in the lobby of a movie theatre. It doesn’t matter what brand the theatre was or even where it was, it always had that same automatic warmth and smell of popcorn and sugar.  They were reliable which, she supposed, meant a lot to a kid who never really knew where to call home. Usually Violet would be embracing the atmosphere but today all her attention was on Clementine.

“So, do you actually play baseball or are you just a poser?” Violet asked as they made their way to the back row. She carried her soda in one hand and the large popcorn that they had to share (date: 1 hangout: 0). Clementine turned to look at her, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, actually. I’m team captain. Our coach used to play baseball professionally.” They sat in the back corner and got settled. The room seemed almost empty apart from a large family in the front row and a couple in the middle.

“Is the jacket from baseball too?” Violet gestured towards the varsity jacket Clementine was in the process of removing. It had a red chest with gold sleeves and on the back, it proudly proclaimed ‘EVERETT 03’

“Soccer. I used to play field hockey too but it got in the way of my studies.” Clementine said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Violet laughed quietly. “Are you trying to impress me, Clementine?”

“Depends. Is it working?”

“No.” Violet looked her dead in the eye. “Baseball sucks.”

Clementine’s mouth fell open for only a moment. “Let me guess, you hate all sports.”

“No,” Violet said again, reaching for some popcorn. “I used to do competitive archery. Baseball just sucks.”

It was silent for a moment. Mirth glimmered in Clementine’s eyes. “Couldn’t hit the ball, huh?”

Violet rolled her eyes. “It’s a stupid sport.”

“I bet.”

“Who even invented baseball? Who decided ‘oh, you know what would be fun? Hitting a flying projectile with a stick’?”

“I could teach you, you know.” Clementine grinned, her frame shaking with laughter. “There’s some batting cages not too far from here.”

Violet released a breath. “Well, you are the team captain…” She trailed off, inwardly beaming at the idea of Clementine wanting to hang out with her more.

“Give me a day,” Clementine swore. “By the end of it, I’ll have you hitting like Babe Ruth.”

“You won’t, but I’ll think about it.” Violet promised. “You were right about the popcorn, by the way.” It did taste good.

“I’m rarely wrong.” Clementine smiled at her. “It is super good though.”

They idly chatted for a few more minutes, during which Violet did, in fact, learn that there are dinosaurs in this movie and that the movie itself was probably going to suck if the reviews were anything to go by.

Violet blinked. “Why are we watching it if it’s terrible?”

“I figured going to see bad movies was your thing.” Clementine shrugged. “You seem like the type who’d go see a film just to make fun of it."

"And completely mock someone else’s hard work? Who would do a thing like that?” Violet leant back into her seat.

“…you’re going to rip it to shreds aren’t you?”

Violet smirked, “Oh, for sure.” 

Back at Ericson’s she’d do it with Marlon and Louis all the time. How did Clementine figure that out after only two previous meetings?

Clementine laughed as the lights dimmed. “This is nice,” She said softly. Suddenly, Violet felt soft skin touching her as Clementine leant over. Her hand enveloped Violet’s wrist. “Thank you for coming.” Clementine squeezed her wrist once before letting go and facing the screen.

Violet stared, swallowing as the light from the first advert shone around her. No one should look this angelic in jeans, a shirt and a varsity jacket in an old movie theatre watching a shitty movie.

And yet.

“No problem.”

 

 


	4. Movies Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/6M6samPEMpM?t=96
> 
> i have never seen any jurassic film btw  
> why did i pick that film for them to go see???  
> no idea
> 
> no beta we make mistakes and have those days like hannah montana decreed

Violet couldn’t remember the last time she hung out with someone new.

When she first joined Ericson’s she’d been put in a room with Brody, who was friends with Marlon who grew up with Louis who had piano practice with Minnie and so on. She’d naturally fallen into a friend group that had managed to last her for over five years. She had never needed to speak to anyone else. She’d always assumed that kind of easy friendship only came from youth and that the older you got the harder it was to just strike up a conversation randomly.

Violet wouldn’t have taken Clementine for someone who talked during a film, especially not in a cinema. She didn’t know why. In the grand scheme of things they hadn’t talked that much but for some reason she’d gotten the impression that Clementine would’ve, she didn’t know, respected the other people in the theatre. Admittedly the only other people were still that one family and now two couples, and the family hadn’t shut the _fuck_ up since they got here, but they had little children who didn’t know any better so Violet supposed she could forgive them.

Clementine had, though. Talked. Pretty much from the minute the adverts began she was making comments about how dumb they were. It got worse when the actual film began. Clementine decided to try to be quiet, _leaning closer_ to Violet so she could whisper in her ear.

“In real life, that dinosaur would’ve been much smaller.”

“How do you even know that?”

“My dad’s a history teacher.”

“…huh.”

Also;

“Oh god, I hate this guy.”

“He’s the main character?”

“So, you like him?”

“God no, he’s a jack ass.”

This carried on throughout the film.

Violet wouldn’t have been able to tell you anything about the plot or the characters names.

However, she would’ve been able to tell you that Clementine’s laugh is a low, husky. That when she smiles her eyes crease slightly with genuine happiness. That those eyes, despite being brown, managed to shine through the theatre distracting her from the film every time Violet looked over. Which was a lot. That when she thought Violet wasn’t paying attention to her she’d gently touch her arm, not knowing that Clementine was the _only_ thing she noticed for the entire two and a half hours. That…

Well, you get the idea.

Violet had spent $10 to eat popcorn and stare gayly at a girl in the dark.

It was money well spent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was,” Clementine shook her head, “the dumbest plot-twist I’ve ever seen.”

Violet chuckled as they walked through the automatic door into the well-needed fresh air. “I’m still not a hundred percent sure what just happened.” She admitted. “She was a clone? I don’t know.” She inhaled deeply. “God, I’d forgotten what the sun looked like.”

“Wow. I didn’t realise time with me dragged so much.”

Violet’s eyes widened. “No that’s not what I-“ She turned to find the other girl smirking at her. “Oh, screw you.” Clementine only smiled wider, her nose scrunching slightly. 

A silence fell over them. They hovered outside of the movie theatre awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Violet plunged her hands into her jean pockets so they didn’t just hang uselessly at her side. The temperature had risen since they had entered; Violet felt her shirt cling to her body. _Thanks, Brody_.  

Clementine crossed her arms, not looking at all bothered by the temperature. “AJ would’ve liked it,” She said thoughtfully.

Violet blinked. “AJ?”

“Alvin Junior,” Clementine explained.

Violet felt her lips twitch. “I meant who is he but go off.”

“Oh, right.” Clementine scratched the back of her neck. “He’s my next-door neighbours kid, I think I mentioned him before?” Violet vividly remembers every word Clementine has ever said to her. “I babysit him when his parents go on a date or something.”

“And he’s uh, a big dinosaur fan?”

“He’s a fan of explosions and green things.”

“All green things? What about vegetables?” Violet’s mind went to Aasim, who when they were twelve was in such a bad place he couldn’t eat peas. He’d have to count every single one to make sure they weren’t an odd number. They had learnt very quickly that he couldn’t be interrupted, or he’d have to start over. Violet felt a stab of pride at how much better he was doing now.

Clementine stared at her blankly. “You would not believe how often we hear the Disco Broccoli and friends theme blasting from their house.”

Violet closed her eyes. “Ah, fuck. Now all I’m gonna be thinking about is that shitty theme.” She could practically see all those dumb vegetables dancing around the screen. 

It was comfortably silent for a moment. Until _someone_ began whistling a cheery, familiar tune.

Violet’s eyes snapped open. “Do _not_.”

Clementine stopped, grinning.

Her glare softened. “Do you still want to get food?” Violet asked, remembering their texts last night. “It’s cool if not. I mean, we did just eat like a crap-ton of popcorn so you’re probably not all that hungry and I don’t want you to have to waste your money-“

“Don’t worry, I’m starving.” Clementine reassured before frowning slightly. “Unless you’re not hungry?”

She wasn’t but the idea of saying so made her stomach feel weird. “No no, I could eat.”

“Okay, awesome.” Clementine nodded to the side. “There’s this great diner a few blocks away.”

Oh, Violet was fully aware of that. The only problem was that she suddenly couldn’t remember if Jane was working today or if at this point she was one with the couch.

“Lead the way, Clem.”  Clementine’s brow raised. “-entine” The blonde finished hastily.

“Alright Vi-“ Clementine paused. “-olet.” She smirked before finally they moved towards the parking lot.

Violet rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

 

Bonnie was at the cash register.

This was a good thing. The few times she walked into the diner alone had been just as Jane’s shift was ending, so she usually saw her cousin manning the register with the same ‘don’t-fuck-with-me’ scowl.

Bonnie smiled at them as they walked past. “Hey girls,”

“Hey Bonnie,” Clementine greeted. She swung her car keys around her finger before pocketing them. Violet shook her head, smiling. Nerd. She looked around the diner. It was surprisingly busy, but she supposed she’d never been here during the usual meal hours. Clementine gently brushed against her arm. 

“Come on,” Clem muttered, ushering her away from the counter. “There’s this booth that my friends and I always sit in.”

She led them to a booth by the window, one away from being in the corner.  

Violet slid into her seat.  “Are you sitting down, or is standing while eating what all the hot athletes are doing?”

Clementine snorted, rolling her eyes. “I was going to order at the counter. Figured it’d be easier for Bonnie. What do you want to eat?”

Violet debated asking for a milkshake but quickly decided against it. It’d fill her up straight away, and Violet would already be struggling enough with eating the same shit she’d been eating most days.

God, she needed to learn how to cook.

In the end she just asked for a burger and coke. But before Violet could even reach for her wallet Clementine had pushed herself away from the table.

“Wait, how much?” Violet called after her.

“Don’t worry about it, my treat.”

“Uh, I have money?”

“Uh, I’m walking away?”

As much as Violet wanted to run after her, more people had entered the diner. If she even stood for a second a trucker would swoop in.

Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone, blinking at the bright screen. “Jesus,” she opened the group chat.

 

**we dem Ericson bois™**

**Today** _5:12pm_

**victoryv:** jurassic world 3/10

 **pianoman:** too much dino not enough saur

 **gunsnrosies:** who the fuck

 **mom:** language

 **gunsnrosies:** WHOMST the fuck

 **mom:** marl no

 **gunsnrosies:** do u think u r

 **victoryv:**???

 **gunsnrosies:** u went to the movies WITHOUT US??

 **victoryv:** YOU ARE IN FLORIDA

 **victoryv:** tell me u aren’t gonna go for the entire summer

 **victoryv:** i’ll wait.

 **pianoman:** for YOU?

 **pianoman:** we would wait for ETERNITY

 **JustAasim:** They went last week.

 **pianoman:** A MILENNIA

 **pianoman:** aasim

Fuck. Violet missed her friends so much.

Clementine returned from the counter, a coke in each hand. “Anything interesting?” She asked, sliding the glass over to the blonde and sitting down.

“Nah, just my friends being dorks.” Violet reached for her drink. “What did you order?”

“The same. This diner does the best burgers, trust me.” Clementine said reassuringly.

Violet pursed her lips, nodding. The conversation fell into a comfortable lull, the sounds of the diner overpowering them. She looked down at table, noticing for the first time the graffiti.

“You said this is where you usually sit?”

Clementine looked up, startled, before smiling. “Yeah. It’s super close to pretty much everything that my friends and I like to do, so we usually end up here.”

“What do you guys like to do?” Violet asked interestedly, stirring her straw around her glass. 

“Oh, well, there’s an arcade slash bowling alley a block or two away. There’s the batting cages, the library, a shopping outlet a short drive away…”

“Huh. I really need to get out more.” Violet joked.

Clementine chuckled. “Don’t worry, we’ll cover it all.”

Violet bit her lip. “We?”

“I seem to remember a certain someone telling me that, as a cool person, I must know where all the cool places are.” She said simply, but Violet could see her eyes shining with humour.

“God, let me live.” Violet groaned, casting her eyes upward. Clementine just laughed.

The conversation drifted then to other topics. Violet learnt about all of Clementine’s closest friends; Duck, her oldest friend who was practically family, Sarah, whose dad was a doctor and was very excitable, and Gabe and Mari, who had only moved to Macon a year ago.

“Their uncle Javi is my baseball coach.” Clementine informed her, dipping her fry in some ketchup.

“Oh so _he’s_ to blame for,” Violet gestured at her. “This.”

“No, natural talent is to blame for,” Clementine repeated the gesture, smiling. “This. Javi just points me in the right direction.”

In return, Violet told Clementine about some of her friends; Marlon, their friend groups ‘leader’. Louis, her best friend who never shut up. Violet was telling a story about Brody’s inability to skip a class when Clementine interrupted.

“Roommate?”

“Hm?” Violet hummed absentmindedly.

“You called her your roommate. Is she here?”

Violet froze. “No, uh.” _Fuck._ “I go to a boarding school up north most of the year.” That’s fine, right? Ericson’s sounds fancy when you ignore the whole ‘troubled youth’ part.

“Woah. You must be pretty smart.“ Clementine smiles. “It explains why I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Yeah well,” Violet ran a hand through her hair. “Do you want to hear about the time Louis and I flooded the school?” _I’M TRYING TO CONVINCE THE CUTE GIRL I’M NOT A TROUBLED YOUTH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME._

Luckily, Clementine just giggled into her food. “Why did you flood your school?”

Relief flooded through Violet. She shrugged. “Aesthetic.”

 

* * *

 

“Didn’t I tell you they were the best?” Clementine insisted as they left the diner, waving at Bonnie.

“No, yeah, they were great.” Violet nodded before taking a deep breath. “Actually, I have a confession to make.”

Clementine frowned. “Is everything okay?” She looked genuinely concerned. She gently grasped Violet’s cold hand in her warm one.

Violet swallowed, her entire body heating up. _Alright turn the gay down._ “Y-Yeah it’s just that I’vekindofeatenherebefore-“

The brunette blinked. “I didn’t catch that.”

“I’ve eaten here before; my cousin actually works here.” Violet winced.

Silence.

_Oh God I lied on a first maybe date._

Clementine pursed her lips. “You realise that isn’t a big deal.”

“What?”

“Yeah. God, I thought you were going to tell me you had a girlfriend or something.” She shook her head, smiling brightly as she swung their hands between them. “Who’s your cousin?”

“Jane. Short hair, usually scowling.” Violet didn’t know what to focus on. The fact that Clem didn’t care about her (now that she thinks about it totally weird hill-to-die-on) lie or that Clem was worried she had a _girlfriend._ (date: 2)

“Oh, totally, I see it.” Clementine nodded thoughtfully. “Are you guys close?”

Violet visibly stiffened. “You could say that.”

Clementine frowned, looking down at their hands. She rubbed her thumb over Violet’s knuckles. Violet was surprised by how quickly that relaxed her. She looked up at Violet, silently asking.

“I’m staying with her.” Violet said softly. “For the summer.”

 _Please don’t ask anymore._ She thought silently.

Clementine stared at her. “That must be fun.” She said, releasing her hand. And just like that, Violet could breathe again.

“Yeah, it’s great. I mean, I miss my friends, but Jane’s pretty cool.” Violet paused. “Never tell her I said that.”

Clementine mimed zipping her lips as they reached her car.

The car ride was spent mostly in a comfortable silence. The radio kept getting distorted and Clementine pointed out the various haunts of Macon, Georgia. Violet mostly just nodded along, commenting on the most interesting ones.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the diner.” Violet remembered as they pulled up on Jane’s street. “I’m going to find a way to sneak that money back to you.”

“If you’re so desperate, the next bills all yours.” Clementine grinned. The sun had just started to set, making her eyes shimmer. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too.” Violet swallowed. “We should do it again. Soon. Or something, at least. We should do something soon.”

Clementine sighed. “I agree.”

“Alright then.”

“Alright.”

They glanced at each other before bursting out into quiet, nervous laughter.

“I’m going to go, before I do something dumb.” Violet decided, reaching for the car door.

“You could never.” Clementine tried to reassure her, but Violet was having none of it.

“I flooded my school.” She deadpanned.

“Not alone.”

“I freaked out about having eaten at a restaurant before.”

“It was cute.”

Violet felt her face heat up. “Okay, now I definitely have to go.” She opened the car door, ignoring Clem’s giggling, and slipped out.

“Text me when you get home safe?” She didn’t think it was possible for Clementine’s eyes to get brighter, but apparently caring about her safety was the trigger. Good to know.

“I will.” Clementine swore. Violet thought it was funny she sounded more like she was agreeing to find the Holy Grail than let the blonde know she’d gotten home safe.

They said their goodbyes and Violet walked into the apartment complex. If Violet noticed that the car didn’t leave until she was safely inside, she didn’t say anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading im sorry it took so long <3
> 
> HOW ABOUT THAT EPISODE 3 THO


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a terrible person this is terrible im sorry take this

**Violet Adlon and Clementine Everett are now friends!**

Well, Violet thought, leaning back in her desk chair. That was quick.

She’d only sent the friend request ten minutes ago, at the behest of Brody who had messaged her privately and told her she was panicking over nothing and being, as her best friend had so eloquently put it, a ‘little gay bitch’.

Bitch.

“Everything cool, Vi?” Louis voiced echoed from the computer

Violet tabbed back into their group video chat. “Yeah. Fine.”

Everyone in their respective video windows seemed to accept that, nodding (she wasn’t exactly known for ‘sharing’), apart from Brody whose eyes narrowed.

“You sure about that?” She asked.

“Yup.”

“Leave her be, Brody.” Marlon chuckled. “She’s just being bitchy ‘cuz she hasn’t won yet.”

Violet stiffened. “Fuck off, I’m not even in this game.” She snapped, going back to the window where Marlon, Brody, Louis and Aasim were playing Uno Online. “And that’s lot of talk for a boy with 12 cards.”

Marlon cursed. “Fucking draw fours.”

Brody didn’t seem deterred, however. “Really? Nothing’s happening on say, Facebook, for instance?”

“Facebook? Am I missing something here?” Louis interjected.

“Probably.” Aasim deadpanned before playing a skip card, taking away Louis’ turn.

“OH. So _that’s_ how it is. Alright, fine. Someone hit me with a reverse.”

“Keep it red bro, I got you.”

 “I wouldn’t know.” Violet said, replying to Brody’s question. “I’m not logged on.”

“I told you to keep it red!”

“ _I had no red_!”

Brody stared at her camera, almost as if she was defying technology and trying to read her mind. Violet simply met her gaze through the monitor, praying that the older girl wouldn’t just log on to Facebook and catch her in her lie.

“Brody! Go.”

That startled the redhead, who quickly played a card. “I don’t know why I agreed to this.” She thought aloud. “I hate card games.”

“Well, Mitch wants in, so you can swap out soon.” Marlon said diplomatically. “He’s just making food right now. Violet, you want in too?”

“Meh, I’ll see how I feel.”

Brody seemed to drop her line of questioning and their game continued. Conversation drifted from the various summer antics of Marlon and Louis to whether Aasim had talked to Ruby yet (he had not), all sprinkled with random expletives when someone made a particularly dick-ish move in Uno. Violet quickly got bored of watching her friends destroy each other and flicked back to Facebook.

**Violet Adlon and Clementine Everett are now friends!**

**Why not post something on Clementine’s wall?**

Now, Violet wasn’t a thirty-five-year-old suburban housewife with 2 ½ kids, so she wasn’t going to be doing _that._ However, it did give her the realisation that all the things that had previously been locked to her on Clem’s Facebook were now open. Not that she’d tried to stalk her profile (she wasn’t Brody after all).

Hesitantly, acting more like she was opening porn than just a cute girl’s profile, she clicked on Clementine’s name and began scrolling.

Honestly? She didn’t know what she’d expected.

It was all just normal stuff. There was a bunch of pictures of Clem and her friends, both in school and out. There was one picture with Clementine and a young boy who she assumed from the Disco Broccoli t-shirt was AJ. A lot of her and an older man who turned out to be her father, whose name was apparently Lee. She noticed they didn’t really look alike.

Maybe she just takes after her mother, who Violet noted didn’t appear in either the family section or any pictures. Not that Violet could judge. Her Facebook was entirely parent free.

Oh, fuck.

_Her_ Facebook.

Violet had forgotten that, if she could see Clementine’s profile, Clementine could see _hers_.

Violet’s Facebook, a Facebook that was full of the blonde doing dumb shit with her friends, like parties in the woods and skipping class. Dumb Instagram stories of Louis falling over. Where Clementine’s was full of images or mentions of her various school accolades, Violet had none. No achievements, no trophies, nothing to be proud of.

Violet clicked onto her own profile, cringing when the first picture she saw of herself was from a series of photos Louis had tagged her in from their last day. It was a portrait picture of her looking unimpressed, middle finger up, with the caption ‘some1s excited to leave!’ and the hashtag #SQUADOUT. Luckily, she realised that she didn’t list what school she went to and that it would take some sleuthing of her friend’s pages to even figure it out.

Louis was halfway through explaining the benefits of something he called the ‘shoulder-touch’ to Aasim when her laptop dinged.

 

**Clementine**

_Today: 7:49 pm_

**Clementine:** Hey! I didn’t even realise I didn’t know your last name until now ha ha

“Oh, _fuck_.”

“Yeah, my words exactly.” Marlon grumbled. Violet tabbed back over to the game. She blinked.

“I didn’t even know it was possible to have that many cards.”

“Hey Vi? Fuck off, maybe?”

“Hey Marlon? Get good, maybe.” Violet deadpanned. “How is this game still going, you started at half past?”

“It’s all these dumb rules.” Aasim complained. “Why couldn’t we play normal uno?”

“Because we’re not cowards, Aasim, do your turn.”

Violet rolled her eyes before opening messenger.

 

**Clementine**

_Today: 7:52 pm_

**Violet** : well damn jackie we cant all walk around with our surnames in huge ass letters on our back

**Violet** : or work in a family store literally called everetts

**Clementine:** I mean, you could if you played a sport? :P

**Clementine:** I could see you in a letterman.

**Violet:** but then what would keep me humble?

 

“Wait, is Mitch not in the group chat?”

“Yeah dude, don’t you remember? Vi kicked him after he kept making hobbit jokes.”

“Violet! Add him back, right now!” Brody commanded

“If you didn’t want me to have this power you shouldn’t have made me God.” Violet said ominously.

“ _Violet.”_

“Oh shit, that’s the mom voice.”

Violet huffed.

 

**we dem Ericson bois** **™**

_Today: 7:53 pm_

**victoryv added bombassmitch to the chat.**

 

“There. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“…you didn’t warn us, though?”

“Louis I swear to god.”

**Clementine**

_Today: 7:54pm_

**Clementine** : also it took you three minutes to come up with that snappy comeback?

**Violet** : fuck off im watching a very intense uno game

**Clementine** : Watching? Not participating?

**Violet** : theyre not on my level

**Clementine** : I’ll bet

**Violet** : listen

**Violet** : if they gave out lettermans for uno I would have one

**Clementine** : Adlon 01

**Violet** : correct

**Clementine:** you would be the uno

 

Louis’ loud yell brought her back to reality.

“Hoe don’t do it!”

Violet tabbed over in time to see Brody call Uno. “Oh my god.”

“Somebody stop her!”

“Oh, real helpful, Lou.”

“I’ve got nothing!”

Violet watched, with a stab of pride, as Brody played her last card. “Thank god.”

 

**Violet:** its over

**Clementine:** ???

**Violet:** uno

**Violet:** brody won

**Clementine:** Oh.

**Clementine:** Right.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Marlon exhaled, head in his hands. “I don’t know if I can do that again.”

“What about Mitch?” Marlon groaned.

“You promised him a game mullet-man.” Violet smirked. “Time to deliver.”

As if prompted a light ‘pop’ noise emerged from the computer, signalling someone joining the chat.

“I take it Violet got overruled?” Mitch’s smug voice appeared.

Violet didn’t even hesitate. “The only place you take it is up the ass,”

“ _Children.”_ Violet rolled her eyes, and she would be willing to bet that Mitch did the same. Brody, as much as Violet loved her, had a problem with understanding whether something was a joke or not.

“Whatever. Are we doing this or not?” Mitch grumbled. Violet heard Marlon groan over the monitor.

**Clementine**

_Today 7:57 pm_

 

**Violet** : dork

 

“Vi are you done with your rage quit?”

“Hm?”

“I can’t play another game. My brain can’t take it.”

“What brain?” Violet, Louis and Aasim all said simultaneously. Violet heard the sound of something hitting a microphone and quickly flicked hers, knowing it was Louis’ way of high-fiving them across the world.

They waited for a third bump. “Aasim, don’t be a party pooper. High five me.”

“I’m busy.” Aasim retorted followed by the tell-tale sign of him clicking his keyboard rhythmically, probably scrolling down something.

Louis gasped. Violet tabbed over in time to watch him dramatically grab his chest like she knew he would. “Does friendship mean nothing to you? Do _I_ mean no-“

“Yo, who the fuck’s Clementine? Does she go to school with us?”

Time froze. The fly had been stuck buzzing around her room for the past hour was stuck in mid-air. Jane was probably in the kitchen waiting permanently for a microwave meal that would not come.

Mitch had single-handedly broken time with one, or technically two, throwaway questions. He had, unknowingly, ruined any peace Violet would’ve known for the entirety of the summer and all she could do was watch it happen.

A notification popped up on her screen.

**Clementine**

_Today 8:00pm_

**Clementine:** Yeah but like a cute one.

“I _knew_ it.”

“What are you talking about, Clementine who?”

“I don’t know it just says Violet has added a girl called Clem-“

Violet left the group chat.


End file.
